


Minami!!! on Ice

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Minami!!! on Ice

Cold. 

So cold.

He woke _(no, not woke: regained consciousness)_ in an unknown place. It was silent, dark and very cold. 

He couldn't move. His body wouldn't follow his will. _(Was it dark around him or was he simply unable to open his eyes?)_

Farther away something clanged, hollow and metallic. He jerked, startled... and realized he had moved. 

He was floating now. Above his own body. 

Minami looked down on the thing on the morgue table he called himself a day before and tilted his head, displeased. So he _did_ die after all. 

Yuuri will hear about this yet. 


End file.
